


make a right out of a wrong

by shokubeni



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Dates, Good Slytherins, Light Angst, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shokubeni/pseuds/shokubeni
Summary: blaise and theo finally had their first date, it doesn't go as well as it should, and pansy gives blaise a piece of her mind





	make a right out of a wrong

**Author's Note:**

> hi my name is ray and i live for pansy caring deeply about theo, it's my favourite thing

blaise didn't even see it coming. before he knew, he was shoved against a wall, and a pointy thin wand was pressed against one the sides of his neck. pansy didn't even reach his shoulders when they were standing next to each other, but as she was pouncing over him, with her eyes glistening in fury, it was as if she was as big as him, larger than life, he just didn't understand where this was coming from.

“parkinson, bloody hell, what are you doing?” his voice sounded surprised, constricted, he wasn't _scared_ , a zabini really didn't understand that word, but there was something so primal and menacing about pansy right then, it was making his blood turn cold.

“give me _one_ good reason for not hexing you, right here, right now. give me one _good_ reason for not breaking every bone of your body, and believe me, i won't even need magic.” she pressed herself harder against him, and forced her wand further into the skin of blaise's neck, her eyes narrowing some more.

“i don't know what you're talking about!” he finally screamed. pansy had a lot to lose if she hexed him, but... it was pansy, whatever it was going on, it was important enough for her to risk that, and blaise knew that she would, if she wanted to, and the way her eyes were shinning were showing him that, definitely, she wanted to.

the worst thing was that instead of replying to him, pansy started laughing, and the sound was the last straw to turn his blood into ice. humourless, bitter, done, tired. he had seen pansy like this few times before, but he still couldn't put two and two together.

“nott is crying his heart out right now, if you dare to say again you don't know what all of this is about, i will shove my wand down your throat so deeply and so hard, it will be easier to look for it from your arse.”

pansy always had such a foul mouth, it was actually the worst of all of them, a nightmare for draco the most, who thought pansy should act with more elegance and poise. right then, it wasn't anything funny, or admiring, it was terrifying, and with the realisation about what was going about, blaise's heart started to feel heavy with remorse, and guilt.

“pans, listen.”

he tried, but she was having none of it, shaking her head with her lips pressed so tight into a thin like they were turning white. “don't pans me, blaise. i bloody told you.” her grip on him softened, just a little, and when she blinked, some of the fire and the fury blaise could read in her eyes turned into sadness, into care. “i _told_ you.” she gritted her teeth, her entire jaw and face tightening and hardening. “that i wouldn't hesitate to _kill_ you if you dared to hurt theo. as long as i reckon, crying involves some _hurt_.”

blaise tucked his lower lip between his teeth, a sigh going through his nose as he nodded. he knew this was about their date, he knew this was going to happen, he knew he managed himself, his feelings and theo's, in such a poorly and unfair way. he knew all of this was so be expected. he wished he could do this differently, but he couldn't, not even for theo.

their date was nice,  _very_ nice. theo was adorable and beautiful, interesting and charming in his shyness and his insecurities. they talked, they kissed, and blaise finally could run up his hands through expanses of pale skin. but the next day was hard, and the day after it was even harder.  
silences, awkwardness, guilt. 

blaise didn't know how to do it, blaise didn't know if he  _could_ do it, not even for theo.

dating wasn't something either of them did, or understood. with issues that went from fear of commitment to walls too big to be dared to be claimed. he knew theo pulled all of them down for him, he  _knew_ , and the care and the affection and the  _love_ blaise had for him was bigger than any of those walls, but maybe they weren't enough for changing himself.

theo wasn't like anyone he had met before, and he wasn't definitely like anyone who was interested in blaise to start with. theo and him were  _friends_ , theo and him understood each others in ways that they couldn't understand other people.

and it was blaise's fault, not theo's that they were in this situation. and pansy  _knew_ . and pansy  _understood._ because her mind and her heart worked in the same way blaise's did. they both loved intensely, obsessively, deeply, but all those feelings burned so fast, and the flame always turned into ashes the greatest things, the ones that were supposed to last, the ones that asked for a commitment and a compromise neither pansy or blaise were ready to build, to admit, to accept.

pansy  _knew_ , and pansy  _understood_ , but it was different when the result was a sobbing theo doubled over her lap. all the understanding and the camaraderie she could have for blaise, was clouded by the deep affection she had for theo. 

she cared fiercely about him, because pansy knew he was the best out of them. the one who deserved the  _good_ things, the  _happy_ endings. he didn't deserve to have his hopes soared up in the sky like this, only to be smashed against the floor. pansy didn't want to see him crying like this, not any more, she hated to see him so hurt and vulnerable and belittled, by someone he was supposed to bring him joy, to do him  _good_ .

and she hated it was blaise's selfishness and lack of  _guts_ the reason all of this was happening, the reason of theo's tears.

she sighed, finally letting go of him, taking a step back and looking at the floor as she was trying to recollect her thoughts. blaise moved his hand to the side of his neck, a dent on the skin where she pressed so hardly the tip of her wand on, but the pain of it was dull, overshadowed by the dread of a conversation he wasn't ready to have.

“you could have told him.” pansy finally whispered, looking up at him. all the anger from before had disappeared, and in a way, it turned into exhaustion. she looked small standing in front of him like that, her first closed tightly around her wand. “he's your _friend_ , blaise. despite everything. if you knew something like this could happen, you could have told him, it could have spared him some pain.”

it sounded so easy, coming from her mouth, and it wasn't anything blaise didn't know. it was his turn to laugh, as humourless and bitter as the way pansy laughed before. “you know words aren't easy, pansy.”

pansy's expression had softened but she wasn't laughing, she looked serious and stern, as she looked up at blaise, with her arms crossed over her chest. “they aren't, but theo is worthy enough for listening to all of them, you owe him at least that.” and she turned around to leave, not even waiting for a reply from blaise's lips.

but before she left the room, she looked over her shoulder, her eyes casting towards the floor, not even acknowledging him. “because next time i won't be  _this_ kind, zabini.”

it was a threat, and it made blaise feel a shiver down his spine as he observed her leaving, her words resonating loudly inside his head. 

she was  _right_ ,  
and he hated it when she was.

 

**Author's Note:**

> say hi to me at my [tumblr](https://crvdence.tumblr.com)!


End file.
